


Vidi, Vici...Veni. Chapter III.

by MyDesign



Series: Vidi, Vici...Veni. [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDesign/pseuds/MyDesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, a relationship established!  So established, in fact, that here there be some of that sweet sweet lovin...if you know where to look for it.  A quick check-in with the Freds, a deal between murder husbands, and one ruined childhood.  You may think I'm being serious, but I'm not.  I'm really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidi, Vici...Veni. Chapter III.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! They're like the crack to my crack engine, keeping me going. This should, more or less, be the end of my establish-the-scene stuff (thank GOD) and hijinks will ensue from here on out. The next update will probably include the very first thing I wrote for this fic...which is, incidentally, my favorite part I've written and has been SO HARD to keep holding it back.

 

 

CHAPTER III

 

Will and Hannibal were sitting together on the back patio, watching the last hints of the sun slip behind the trees.  Both relaxed, the remains of dinner's bottle of wine glinting red (like blood) in their glasses.  They were comfortable with their proximity to one another on the bench, not too close but close enough that stray movements led to light brushes of a leg or arm.

 

"It really is nice here," Will admitted.  "Do you think we could stay?"

 

Hannibal took a sip of his wine.  "For awhile," he answered.  "Right now, they think we're probably dead.  We have that to our advantage."

 

"Mmm," Will made an agreeable sound as he took a drink from his glass as well.  "Then no one will be looking for us."

 

Hannibal felt torn.  Here he was in what was most likely the most perfect moment ever, even the silence between them seemed to fit.  He wanted more though.  Three long years alone in a cell, he craved contact.  Even the brief touches Will had given him had breathed new life into the older man.  Company and companionship were nice, but sweet sweet lovin' was what he yearned for.

 

Gently placing his empty wine glass on an end table, he cleared his throat.  "So, um, Will," he started.  "Are your legs tired?"

 

Will frowned.  "No, why?"

 

"Cause you've been running through my mind for the past three years."

 

Will almost spit his wine down the front of his shirt.  "Excuse me?"

 

"Ha!  Ha...uh...nevermind," Hannibal looked around awkwardly.  After a minute, he extended his arm out between them.  "Hey, Will," he said.  "Feel my shirt."

 

Will gave him a strange look but complied in feeling the fabric of Hannibal's sleeve.  "What about it?" he asked.

 

"Tell me, does it feel like boyfriend material?"

 

Will pushed Hannibal's arm aside and rolled his eyes, taking another drink of his wine.

 

Stretching his arms out in front of himself and then up above, Hannibal opened his mouth in a big, overdone yawn.  He spread his arms up and to the sides, just happening to let his left arm settle on the back of the bench behind Will, fingers tracing circles lightly on the other man's shoulder.

 

"Really?" Will asked, amused.  "Is this what you're doing now?"

 

"Huh?" Hannibal attempted to look genuinely unaware of what he was doing.  "What am I doing?"

 

"Look, you don't have to do this."

 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows in what he hoped looked both questioning and a bit confused.

 

Will took the last drink from his glass and sat it on the table next to him.  He turned abruptly in his seat, putting his hands on either side of Hannibal's face and pressing their lips together. Hannibal froze, his mind not processing what was happening until the brief kiss was over and the other man was settling back in his seat.

 

"There," Will said.  "Now that's out of the way, we can skip all the awkwardness."

 

Hannibal could only nod, taking a minute to find his voice again.  Standing, he said slowly, "I'm going to get another bottle of wine.  Can I get you anything?  Juice box?"

 

"Wine is good," Will smiled up at him.

 

Hannibal turned and walked carefully back into the house, suddenly aware of something else he hadn't had during his three years of incarceration.  He passed through the kitchen and dining room, checking to make sure Will's back was still to the windows.  Once in the sitting room and confident that the other man hadn't moved, Hannibal selected a pillow from one of the couches and smashed it against his face, screaming at the top of his lungs and jumping up and down.

 

He lowered the pillow - expression serious and composed once again - and fluffed it a bit before carefully placing it back on the couch.  He crossed the house to the kitchen and entered the wine cellar, selecting a bottle of excellent vintage.  He grabbed two new glasses on his way back outside.

 

Will smiled at him again and accepted the offered glass.  As he took his seat with his arm along the back of the bench, Hannibal thought he'd regained his composure.  That is, until Will scooted over in his seat and settled against Hannibal's side casually.  The normally poised doctor was suddenly overcome with the urge to run inside for another bout of pillow screaming, but managed to contain himself.

 

Several minutes passed with only the sounds of nature to break the silence.  "I think this is all I need now, Will," Hannibal sighed.  "No vast palaces or halls of rooms.  Just now, this moment."

 

"Hmm," Will made a thoughtful sound.  "I thought all I needed was the stream, but I think I built a palace to rival your own over the past three years."

 

"Did you find me there?"

 

"Whether I wanted to or not," Will said with a laugh, looking back at the man behind him.  "I couldn't escape you, no matter how hard I tried.  Even in my _memory palace_."  He said the last two words deliberately.

 

"We won't need our memory palaces in this life, Will.  No need to escape reality anymore."

 

Will sighed regretfully.  "I was thinking earlier that I should have left with you years ago, when you gave me the chance.  Seen the world that you had created for us."

 

"I could show you the world," Hannibal replied, pressing his cheek to the top of Will's head.  "Shining.  Shimmering.  Splendid."

 

"I guess it is about time I let my heart decide," Will admitted.  "My eyes have been closed for far too long."

 

"I can open your eyes," Hannibal assured him.  "Wonder by wonder, I'll take you.  Over.  Sideways and under."

 

Will felt the world opening up before him like the reveal of a spectacular magic trick, the hard ground beneath him giving way to soft carpet and the sky below.  He could feel all the worries and stress that had held him down for so long, lifting from his shoulders.  He felt weightless, riding high among the clouds.

 

Hannibal stood and turned to face him.  "A whole new world, Will.  I will give you a new and fantastic point of view."

 

Will downed the rest of his glass of wine in one go.  Taking the hand offered to him, he stood.  "There will be no one to tell us no anymore.  Or where to go."

 

"Or say we're only dreaming," Hannibal said quietly, eyes lowering to the other man's lips.

 

"A whole new world," Will agreed, taking a step closer, hands moving up Hannibal's arms to his shoulders.  "A dazzling place I never knew..." his voice was barely a whisper, the last words barely out of his mouth before Hannibal's covered his own.

 

As they separated, Hannibal took Will's hand and led him all the way up to the _Will is Successfully Being Seduced, But Hannibal Doesn't Want to Risk Scaring Him Away_ room.  His worries were unfounded, however, because he soon realized how crystal clear it was that Will was ready and willing to see all of this new world with him.

 

From that moment, Will felt all connections to his old life fade away.  The sights that Hannibal would show him that evening were unbelievable.  The feelings, indescribable.  In each others' arms, they soared.  Tumbling, freewheeling through the night sky.  A sky far from the city lights, an endless field of stars, sparkling like diamonds.

 

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Hannibal breathed, desperate to see the hundred thousand things that Will kept hidden behind them.  "Hold your breath, it gets better," he soothed.

 

Stars were shooting across the inside of Will's eyelids, but he opened them anyways.  _I've come so far_ , he thought, eyes locked with the man above him.  _I can't go back to where I used to be_.  He gave in to Hannibal completely.  Finding surprises at every turn, new horizons to pursue.

 

After what felt like only moments but as long as lifetime, Hannibal and Will were lying side by side on the bed, fingers linked between them, the giant red _H_ sculpture on the wall over the bed hanging at an odd angle.

 

Will sighed, content for the first time in what felt like ages, and decided that he would chase those new horizons anywhere.  Anywhere that Hannibal would lead him.  But there was no rush, there was plenty of time to spare.  He turned his head to look at the man next to him and saw dark eyes looking back at him.

 

"Let me share this whole new world with you," Hannibal smiled and all Will could do was smile back.

 

===

 

Having completely ruined her own childhood, this author decided to see what some of our other favorite characters were up to.

 

Frederick Chilton was chilling in his hyperbaric chamber, cause really, what else was he going to do.  He was attempting to hum to pass the time, but the lack of lips made it a bit difficult and all that came out was random off-key grunts and unintentional whistling.

 

The sound of the door opening gave him a moment of excitement to have a visitor, but the feeling passed quickly when a flash of red hair identified the visitor as Freddie Lounds. Frederick briefly wondered how that Madchen girl had managed to set herself on fire in her chamber and if he had the means to do so as well.

 

"Dr.Chilton," Freddie attempted to look upset at the man's situation, but still managed to sound like a complete and total bitch.  "I'm so sorry to see you like this.  To think, it could easily have been me in there, instead of you."

 

"Uck yu hhedy," was the response.

 

Ignoring the implication of those syllables, Freddie continued.  "I'm sure you've heard by now that Hannibal Lecter has escaped."

 

Chilton groaned and wished for death to just hurry up and take him.

 

The obnoxious woman walked casually around the room, looking at gauges and dials on Chilton's chamber with mild curiousity.  "It appears that Will Graham helped to orchestrate that escape, but they're both now presumed...probably dead."

 

"Flohuhly?"

 

Freddie shrugged, "So they say."  She moved closer to Chilton, lowering her voice.  "But I have my doubts."

 

Chilton slowly turned his head to face her.

 

"No bodies, Frederick?" she asked, incredulous.  "A little convenient, isn't it?"

 

"Ut theh sed thehr flohuhly ded," Chilton offered.

 

Freddie waved a hand dismissively.  "Yeah, I suppose you're right.  Either way," she got down to business, "you're in no position to finish those books you were working on and my two most interesting subjects are probably dead.  Cliffhangers don't make very good endings for non-fiction books, literal or no."

 

"Nd?"

 

"And I think we can help one another."  She smiled and Frederick Chilton's soul died a little inside him.

 

===

 

After a night blissfully free of dreams, the sun was well over the horizon when Will awoke to an empty place in the bed next to him.  Conveniently, almost as if on cue, Hannibal chose that moment to walk into the room carrying a tray.  He was wearing a light gray t-shirt and dark plaid flannel pants, looking surprisingly comfortable in his casualwear.

 

"Protein scramble to help promote healing," he made up some sciencey stuff as Will pushed himself into a seated position, "with a selection of fresh fruit and coffee, just how you like it."

 

"The first thing we ever ate together was a protein scramble," Will pointed out.

 

"Seriously, Will, it's a little creepy the things you remember," Hannibal looked uneasy for a moment before smiling, setting the tray on the bed with a flourish.

 

"Uh, Hannibal," Will frowned at the plate in front of him.  "This is Fruity Pebbles and a juice box."

 

"I work with what I have," Hannibal said, throwing the curtains open, letting the sun flood the room and offering no explanation of where the ingredients for last night's dinner had come from.  "Use your active imagination."

 

Yeah, readers.  What he said.

 

"I guess grocery shopping will be on the agenda for today."  Will picked up his spoon and starting shoveling in the Fruity Pebbles like a starving man.

 

"Grocery shopping, eh???" Hannibal turned from the window and raised one eyebrow very slowly.  "Time to stock the fridge?"

 

Will dropped his spoon onto the tray.  "Now, Hannibal," he said patiently, "that's something we need to talk about.  We need to set some ground rules."

 

Hannibal flounced onto the bed with a pout.  "But Wiii-iilllll," he tried his best to look like a hurt puppy, "I haven't eaten people in soooooo lonnnnnnnnnnng!" he fell over onto his side and let out a few shuddering whimpers.

 

Will ran his fingers through the other man's hair idly and sighed.  "I know, I know," he said, "and I won't ask you to give that up.  You accept me for who I am, I've accepted who you are."  He neglected to mention that he'd been craving some of that tasty, tasty human meat himself over the past three years.  Whether by Hannibal's amazing culinary prowess or just the general fact of the matter, that shit is good!

 

Hannibal rolled onto his stomach, chin on his hands.  "Are we to hunt then, Will?" he looked hopeful.

 

"We'll hunt," Will nodded, "but none of this 'killing people just because they're rude' thing.  I won't be part of killing the innocent."

 

"Rude people are hardly innocent," Hannibal pointed out and you gotta admit, he has a point.

 

But Will wouldn't admit that Hannibal had a point, insisting, "Only the truly despicable."

 

"Fine, fine," Hannibal conceded.  "But I can't promise my reflexes won't feel otherwise in the moment."

 

"As long as you try, that's all I ask."  Will stuck out his hand.  "Deal?"

 

Hannibal grinned and shook Will's hand.  "Deal."

 

===

 

Almost two hours later, Will was pulling on his jacket as he headed down the stairs and towards the front door. Hannibal had said he'd pick him up out front, their plan was to check out the area and stock up on basic groceries and provisions.

 

Stepping through the front door and pulling it shut behind him, Will froze in his tracks.  "Um," he started, "what's that?"

 

Hannibal zipped up his red-striped black leather jacket and picked a helmet up from the seat of a very expensive looking silver motorcycle.  "It's a motorcycle," he gestured at it.  "Come on, the day's a-wasting, as they say."

 

Will didn't move from the doorstep.  "What happened to the BMW?" he asked.

 

"Oh, that peasant-mobile?" Hannibal made an unpleasant face.  "I called and had it hauled off for scrap."

 

"That was a $50,000 car!" Will exclaimed.

 

"I know," the other man visibly shuddered.  "I only deign to use vehicles like that when I'm trying to maintain a low profile."

 

"We don't need to keep a low profile now?"

 

"No," Hannibal said simply.  "They think we're probably dead, remember?  Now come on," he beckoned Will towards him.  "Let's go."

 

Cautiously, Will made his way down the steps and closer to the bike, looking at it like it might jump up and attack him at any second.

 

"Don't tell me you've never been on a motorcycle before," Hannibal realized, feeling surprisingly butch for the moment.

 

"It's just," Will said slowly, "I try to avoid things that might kill me."

 

Hannibal gave Will a moment to see if the irony of that statement would occur to him.  Apparently, it didn't.  "Well anyways," he said finally, "I have many years experience in driving motorcycles.  It'll be fine."

 

Reluctantly, Will accepted the helmet offered to him and climbed on the back of the bike, fairly convinced that after everything he had survived in the last several years, he would finally meet his end in a firey motorcycle crash.

 

Hannibal, however, grinned the whole way to town, congratulating himself on a plan well executed.  It might take days to pry Will's arms out from around him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest worry about this part is that people will think I was being serious during the "love scene" if they don't get what actually makes it ridiculous. :-/ I can never be serious for that long! ^.^
> 
> I've been posting this as I write it and will continue to do so, but life has an inconvenient habit of requiring things of us (that jerk). That said, future updates might be more spread out than the daily updates I've been giving...but not to fear, it's only to make sure I can give updates that are substantial. <3
> 
> **I figured out the whole "chapters" thing on AO3, so I'm now posting this fic as it probably should have been from the beginning (don't shame the noob!). You can read/bookmark it[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4852271)!**


End file.
